No te vayas
by gemininosagaZuster
Summary: [Yaoi]Cuando por fin Hisoka ha decidido contar sus sentimientos a Tsuzuki extraños sucesos tienen lugar nuevamente en Nagasaki... Fic ganador del Primer Lugar en Románticos Yami no Matsuei, en los premios yaoi: HdY 2006.
1. Sospecha

**Mi primer fanfic de Yami no Matsuei, espero sea de su agrado, los personajes no me perteneces, son de su respectiva creadora, sólo los utilizo para mi propio entretenimiento.**

**Fic participante en la premiación "HdY" 2006, a fics yaoi, por favor voten por mí , links en mi profile.**

**  
**

**No te vayas**

**Sospecha…**

Era una noche clara de luna llena, el viento soplaba entre las ramas de los árboles meciéndolas y agitando las hojas, era una noche verdaderamente hermosa en Nagasaki, era imposible asomarse por la ventana y admirar tan bella vista sin quedarse pasmado…

'_Parece que esta noche será tranquila'_

Pensó el joven shinigami mientras volvía en sí después de su ensimismamiento frente a la ventana cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, se volvió hacia quien le había tocado hacía un instante…

-¡Tsuzuki¿Sucede algo?- preguntó alarmado el joven.

-¿Acaso no puedes dormir?- preguntó el mayor con visible preocupación marcada en el rostro.

-Sí, eso sucedió, me desperté de repente y decidí mirar a través de la ventana¿Te ocurre algo?-

-No, me levanté por agua y cuando regresaba te vi, pensé que algo te había sucedido Hisoka- explicó ya más tranquilo Tsuzuki mientras se sentaba sobre la cama –¿Otra vez esas pesadillas?- preguntó finalmente mirándole fijamente.

-No es eso, no te preocupes estoy bien, iré por agua, deberías descansar, mañana tenemos investigaciones que hacer- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta ante la preocupada mirada del joven de mirada amatista.

Se puso de pie y regresó a su habitación para caer profundamente dormido casi al sentir el colchón de la cama debajo suyo…

-¡HISOKA!- exclamó Tsuzuki mientras buscaba a Hisoka en el pasillo -¿Dónde se habrá metido esta vez?- se quejaba cuando de repente se topó frente al chico quien lo miraba confundido.

-¿Sucede algo Tsuzuki?- preguntó finalmente al ver que su compañero no emitía palabra alguna.

-Vamos a desayunar, no puedo empezar a trabajar con el estómago vacío- explicó finalmente.

-¡Idiota¿Para eso tanto alboroto? Eres incorregible- se quejó mientras Tsuzuki caminaba hacia las escaleras -¡Hey¡Espérame!- corrió detrás de él para comenzar su día…

Después de innumerables discusiones durante el desayuno, ambos compañeros comenzaron a recorrer las calles de Nagasaki para encontrar situaciones sospechosas… habían aparecido cerca de diez cadáveres, en sólo 3 noches, las causas de muerte eran desconocidas, poseían extrañas marcas, como si fuesen profundos rasguños, quizás hechos con navajas y en partes de los cuerpos serias quemaduras, sin embargo Tsuzuki tenía la sospecha de que Muraki estuviese, de nuevo, detrás de esos homicidios para atraerle.

No quería demostrar su preocupación aunque imaginaba que Hisoka temía exactamente lo mismo…

-¡Ya tengo hambre!- exclamó Tsuzuki en un suspiro de fastidio, mezclado con preocupación, Hisoka comprendió aunque sin emitir algún comentario al respecto asintió con mueca de hastío.

Comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Nagasaki en busca de algo que comer…

-¿Comida Tailandesa¿Qué tal comida china? Mmh… ¿Japonesa?- preguntaba incesantemente a un harto Hisoka quien evitaba responderle hasta que su paciencia llegó al límite…

-¡Pareces un niño! Lo que quieras comer, eso comemos y ya, pero si te pasas de la cantidad que Tatsumi nos impuso de límite tú te las verás con él- exclamó tajante ante la mirada paciente de Tsuzuki, logrando sentirse mal por el tono empleado.

-De acuerdo- sonrió finalmente Tsuzuki –será comida japonesa entonces- dio un par de palmadas en el hombro del más joven antes de emprender de nuevo la caminata.

'_no se exalta… de verdad está preocupado, quizá sus sospechas sean ciertas y Muraki está detrás de este caso…'_

Pensó el shinigami mientras sus ojos esmeralda se fijaban en su compañero quien avanzaba en búsqueda de comida…

'_Nunca está callado, siempre se la pasa diciendo tonterías o alegando por cualquier cosa… ¿Debo preguntarle?'_

-¿Qué pasa Hisoka?- rompió el silencio finalmente Tsuzuki al notar que Hisoka le miraba y después le evitaba.

-¿Te preocupa algo que no me estás diciendo?- pregunto tajantemente.

-¿Eh?- abrió sus ojos amatista tanto como pudo en señal de sorpresa por lo directo que Hisoka había sido –Yo… temo que Muraki esté detrás de este caso…- acotó finalmente bajando la mirada mostrando por fin toda su preocupación. Sabía perfectamente lo mucho que afectaba a Hisoka el hecho de que Muraki pudiese estar detrás de él de nuevo, aún le guardaba mucho rencor…

-Como lo pensé…- bajó la mirada pensativo y de pronto levantó la mirada para enfrentarla a la de su compañero -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste¿Acaso no puedes confiar en mí?- reclamó incómodo por la triste expresión que Tsuzuki había adoptado.

-Lo lamento mucho Hisoka, pero ya te lo había dicho, si para proteger a los demás debo mentirme a mí mismo así lo haré- continuó caminando en busca de un restaurante de comida japonesa ante la preocupada mirada del joven shinigami…

Anochecía en Nagasaki mientras ambos caminaban rumbo al hotelucho donde Tatsumi los había hospedado…

-¡Ese Tatsumi tacaño!- se quejaba Tsuzuki como ya era costumbre –Siempre nos hospeda en hoteles como este…-

-Es sólo trabajo Tsuzuki, tal vez si dejaras de quejarte…- respondía ya cansado Hisoka cuando de pronto escucharon un alarido a unos cuantos metros de distancia de donde se hallaban… Corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernas daban para poder llegar a la escena y quizás impedir un asesinato más.

Llegaron cerca de la iglesia donde Muraki y Tsuzuki se habían visto por vez primera hacía ya cerca de 1 año… Hisoka se tuvo de golpe frente a la reciente víctima… tenía aquellas profundas heridas y fuertes quemaduras… igual que el resto, vio horrorizado cómo un dragón comenzaba a atacar a otra persona, quizás acompañante de la primera…

-Hisoka, voy a hacer la invocación de Suzaku, en cuanto lo haga, ayuda a la joven- gritó Tsuzuki empujando a Hisoka hacía un lado para que no saliese lastimado.

-Sí- asintió el menor alejándose de Tsuzuki para esperar que Suzaku fuera llamado y eliminar a aquel dragón…

Cuando Tsuzuki realizaba la invocación de Suzaku el dragón se volvía hacia él para atacarle.

-¡TSUZUKI CUIDADO!- gritó angustiado Hisoka, Suzaku atacó por fin al dragón tranquilizando a Hisoka quien ya había auxiliado a la víctima sin dejar de cuidar a su compañero desde lejos… sabía que Tsuzuki temía que Muraki estuviese detrás de los homicidios, para atraerle de nuevo… y lo presentía… presentía que Muraki esta vez no descansaría hasta obtener a Tsuzuki…

El dragón comenzó a desaparecer ante el suspiro de alivio de Tsuzuki quien corrió hacia Hisoka para ver como se encontraba la jovencita que acompañaba a la víctima.

-¿Está bien la chica Hisoka?- preguntó preocupado el shinigami de ojos amatista…

-Sí, está despertando, pero…- bajó la mirada –Su acompañante falleció, eso sin duda le afectará demasiado…- expresó con tono de ligera preocupación, había aprendido a ser más humano desde que le habían puesto como compañero de Tsuzuki, había aprendido tanto desde entonces…

La joven volvía en sí con dificultad ante el asombro de Tsuzuki y Hisoka que permanecían en silencio…

-¿Qué¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la chica confundida…

-Fueron atacados…- alcanzó a decir Hisoka cuando la chica estalló en llanto, había recordado lo sucedido y al levantarse comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su amiga…

-¿Yume¿Dónde estás Yume¡Sal por favor no es hora de bromear!- insistía entre lágrimas ante la mirada preocupada y triste de Tsuzuki, quien lentamente colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven para confortarla…

-Lo sentimos mucho, señorita…- dijo Hisoka ante el llanto de la chica. Debido al shock sufrido la joven cayó inconsciente sobre Tsuzuki quien la sostuvo…

-Debemos llevarla a su casa Hisoka, ha sido un mal momento para ella- la levantó y comenzó a caminar, Hisoka pensativo, caminó detrás de Tsuzuki todo el camino sin emitir una sola palabra…

**Mil gracias por leer, comentarios bienvenidos XD **


	2. Una noche larga

**Una noche larga…**

De regreso en el hotel Tsuzuki se internó en la habitación sin emitir una sola palabra ante la expectativa de Hisoka quien le miraba esperando que le dijera algo… un algo que no llegaría, por lo menos no en ese preciso momento… o al menos no el 'algo' que quería escuchar:

-Voy a bañarme- dijo secamente Tsuzuki sumido en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones mientras Hisoka sólo le veía preocupado…

-Sí Tsuzuki…- atinó a responder el joven shinigami.

Se levantó de la cama en la que se había sentado para mirar a través de la ventana, el viento soplaba fuertemente entre las ramas de los árboles generando un agudo sonido, ese sonido que le recordaba aquella noche en que vio a Muraki asesinar a aquella chica… la noche en la que le violara y le maldijera provocándole una muerte lenta y agónica…

Sintió escalofrío y decidió alejarse de la ventana, sabía que no podía seguir pensando en aquello ya que sólo causaría más preocupaciones en Tsuzuki, lujo que no podía darse, no cuando quizás Muraki estuviese detrás de los recientes asesinatos en Nagasaki…

'_Seguramente intenta atraer de nuevo a Tsuzuki,_ _estoy seguro que ahora no se dará por vencido hasta lograrlo…'_

Bajó la mirada pensativo, sentía miedo de que Muraki pudiera conseguir su objetivo esta vez y obtener a Tsuzuki… no quería perder a Tsuzuki, no cuando por fin estaba aprendiendo a demostrar sus sentimientos hacia su compañero y con tantos altibajos…

Tsuzuki salió del cuarto de baño para encontrar a un Hisoka sumergido en sus pensamientos, parecía preocupado… sabía la razón y no quería recordársela a sí mismo.

-Hisoka ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Tsuzuki mientras caminaba hacia la ventana sin voltear a mirarle.

-Sí, estoy bien, sólo estaba pensando en la chica de hace un momento…- dijo apenado el joven.

-Ya veo… creo que estará bien pero quien quiera que sea que libere a esos dragones querrá volver a atacarla, debemos vigilarla- dijo convencido con un dejo de temor en su tono de voz.

-Sí, tienes razón, mañana iremos a buscarla, creo que debemos descansar…- se recostó sobre la cama cubriéndose con las sábanas -buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Hisoka- respondió Tsuzuki sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

'_¿Acaso Muraki estará detrás de todo esto?... no puede ser… ¿Qué estará buscando esta vez?'_

Pensaba incesantemente sin sentir que el tiempo pasaba rápidamente… al notarlo miró a Hisoka dormir plácidamente, se sentó sobre la cama que le correspondía para poder seguir mirándole cuando el chico despertó abruptamente algo agitado, había recordado la noche en que Muraki le había ultrajado y maldecido.

-¿Todo bien Hisoka? – preguntó Tsuzuki preocupado por el estado de angustia de su compañero.

-Otra vez esas pesadillas…- dijo entre jadeos para recuperar el aliento, clavó su mirada en la de su compañero quién le miraba con preocupación.

-¿Hisoka?- al escuchar esa preocupación en la voz de Tsuzuki, se lanzó a abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo, que vivirías para mí ¿verdad?- dijo entre lágrimas recordando que Tsuzuki estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida gracias a todo lo que Muraki le había hecho sentir y a recordar su doloroso pasado.

-¿Hisoka?- preguntaba confundido Tsuzuki mientras le abrazaba contra su pecho y acariciaba su cabeza con una de sus manos –tranquilo, estaré contigo… tal y como lo prometí…-

Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de Tsuzuki y levantó el cabello que le cubría parte del rostro, con el roce de su mano en el rostro de su compañero sus mejillas se arrebolaron y bajó tímidamente su mirada.

Se sentía ridículo por la forma en que estaba actuando, se sentía protegido al lado de Tsuzuki su ternura para con él le había enseñado tantas cosas… definitivamente temía perderlo…

-Sé que temes que Muraki esté detrás de estos asesinatos, y que odias que otras personas mueran porque sientes que es tu culpa…- dijo con la cabeza baja mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas cual ríos, Tsuzuki le miraba comprensivo y a la vez temeroso que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

- Escucha Hisoka, si Muraki está detrás de esto iremos tras de él como ya habíamos decidido, sin importar qué suceda, no dejaré que te haga daño- dijo seguro de sí mismo mientras sujetaba al menor de los hombros fuertemente y éste le miraba con los ojos aún llorosos.

-Tsu…Auki- murmuró al sentir esa seguridad y mirar el nerviosismo a través de la mirada amatista de su compañero. Hisoka acercó lentamente su rostro al de Tsuzuki como midiendo la reacción e este ante su acercamiento, al notar que la expresión de él no había mostrado algún rechazo besó tímidamente esos labios que tanto tiempo había tenido curiosidad de probar…

Al sentir el contacto, Tsuzuki abrazó suavemente a Hisoka acariciando delicadamente su espalda, el beso poco a poco fue haciéndose más y más profundo, dándose espacio para retomar el aliento de vez en cuando…

-¿Hisoka?- preguntó con un tono confundido Tsuzuki, al no comprender el motivo de Hisoka para besarle.

-Si te molestó lo lamento, pero… yo… te quiero Tsuzuki, sé que normalmente soy frío y grosero pero, me has enseñado mucho y tengo mucho miedo de perderte- las mejillas de Hisoka se encendieron con la confesión arrancando de Tsuzuki una sonrisa tierna y llena de cariño.

Tsuzuki acarició el rostro de Hisoka provocando que las esmeraldas de este se abrieras de sorpresa al ver que Tsuzuki correspondía sus sentimientos. Le abrazó de repente como no queriendo dejarle ir de entre sus brazos mientras el mayor acariciaba su espalda y jugueteaba con su cabello.

-Te quiero Hisoka- dijo finalmente Tsuzuki sonriente –no haría nada que te dañara-

-Lo sé, juntos acabaremos con Muraki ¿Verdad?- concluyó confiado Hisoka.

-Sí, mientras estemos juntos todo saldrá bien- respondió Tsuzuki antes de abrazar nuevamente a Hisoka y besarle tiernamente, el menor acariciaba la nuca y hombros de su compañero mientras este acariciaba parte de su espalda y cintura.

De pronto se escuchó un poderoso estruendo proveniente de la calle, ambos se quedaron mirándose un par de segundos antes de reaccionar y salir corriendo a ver qué sucedía.

Al salir del hotel pudieron ser testigos de cómo un dragón más atacaba a un par de jóvenes que intentaban huir a toda costa pretendiendo salvar sus vidas.

-¡Hisoka ayúdales a escapar! Yo me encargo del dragón- gritó Tsuzuki mientras atraía la atención de aquel descomunal monstruo.

Hisoka preocupado corrió hacia ambos jóvenes quienes habían tratado de salir ilesos, sin embargo uno de ellos había recibido un fuerte zarpazo de aquel engendro, mientras trataba de ayudarles lo mejor que podía, estaba pendiente de cómo llevaba el asunto su compañero, de pronto mientras Tsuzuki invocaba a Suzaku una deslumbrante luz a un lado del dragón llamó la atención de Hisoka, poco a poco iba descubriéndose una silueta en aquella luz, era un hombre…

-¡Fuego!- gritó Tsuzuki para que Suzaku disparase su fuego divino y purificador contra el dragón, que al recibirlo fue desapareciendo lentamente mientras se escuchaba una fuerte carcajada.

-Que gusto volver a verle Tsuzuki- la silueta que había estado descubriéndose por fin había delatado al creador de aquellas criaturas… Muraki Kazutaka.

-Muraki…- musitó furioso Tsuzuki al verle.

-Parece que no se alegra de ver que estoy vivo, después de nuestro último encuentro de Kyoto- rió irónico el retorcido doctor Muraki.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora Muraki?- preguntó enfurecido Tsuzuki, sus ojos estaban encendidos del coraje que sentía dentro de sí al ver que ese siniestro ser seguía con vida y que era seguro que entre manos trajera nada bueno.

-Sólo verle Tsuzuki, sabe que mi único propósito es verle sucumbir, ser el único que le vea, que sea mío- rió nuevamente mientras se acercaba lentamente al mayor de los shinigami.

Muchas gracias por leer, en mi profile se encuentran los links para leer y votar por los fics (o participar) yaoi en la premiación "HdY" 2006.

gemininosaga Zuster


	3. Desesperación

Gomen nasai por la tardanza uu

---

**Desesperaciòn... **

Hisoka no alcanzaba a escuchar claramente lo que Tsuzuki y Muraki hablaban sólo podía ver cómo la expresión de Tsuzuki se mostraba cada vez más enfurecida. Logró alejar al par de jóvenes lo más posible de aquella escena para que estuvieran a salvo y pudieran escapar hacia algún hospital, tenía que volver y ayudar a Tsuzuki, no quería dejarle solo.

Corrió lo más rápido que podía para llegar justo en el momento que Tsuzuki yacía sangrando en el suelo, las heridas de este eran profundas, otro dragón, aún mayor que los anteriores, producto de las invocaciones de Muraki estaba dando severos problemas al shinigami y a Suzaku…

_'Tengo que ayudarle, si permanecemos juntos todo saldrá bien…'_

Corrió rápidamente hacia Tsuzuki para levantarlo del suelo y ayudarlo a vencer al dragón mientras Muraki contemplaba la escena desde lo alto de un edificio, en ese momento ya se encontraba molesto por la llegada de Hisoka, le repulsaba verles juntos… lo quería para sí mismo, pero primero tenía, entonces, que deshacerse del niño…

-Ataca al mocoso ¡Oh gran dragón de fuego!- invocó nuevamente Muraki para que el dragón lanzara su fuego contra Hisoka, al darse cuenta de ello, Tsuzuki lanzó lejos a Hisopea sin poder cubrirse del impacto del fuego.

-¡TSUZUKI!- gritó angustiado Hisoka al ver como las llamas cubrían al mayor de los shinigami que estaba profundamente herido, corrió nuevamente hacia su compañero cuando el dragón trató nuevamente de atacarle, Suzaku esta vez logró atinar al dragón con su fuego divino hiriéndolo mortalmente, Muraki descendió furioso de donde se hallaba para enfrentarse al menor de los shinigami…

_'Pareciera que tengo que hacerlo con mis propias manos de nuevo…'_

Se acercó furioso al menor de los shinigami que entre sus brazos sostenía a un muy herido Tsuzuki quien no despegaba la mirada de aquel siniestro doctor, casi adivinando su próximo movimiento. Tsuzuki intentó levantarse de entre los brazos de Hisoka para protegerlo de Muraki quien al ver la reacción rió sarcásticamente:

-¿Cree que podrá protegerlo siempre Tsuzuki-san?-

-No lo sé, lo que sé es que voy a acabar con usted de una buena vez Muraki, esta vez ya no hay marcha atrás- retó Tsuzuki poniéndose de pie ante la resistencia de Hisoka.

-Yo lo haré- dijo seguro ante la mirada angustiada de Tsuzuki, Muraki sonreía burlonamente ante la escena mientras calculaba so próxima movida…

_'Es ahora o nunca, será todo mío Tsuzuki-san'_

Muraki levantó la vista hacia ambos envolviéndose a sí mismo y a Tsuzuki en un deslumbrante halo de luz y segundos después desapareciendo por completo ante la mirada atónita de Hisoka…

-¡¡¡TSUZUKI!!!- gritó desgarradoramente por su tardía reacción a los movimientos de Muraki…

Regresó rápidamente al EnmaCho para encontrarse con el jefe Konoe y platicar lo sucedido para que le ayudasen a encontrar a su querido Tsuzuki…

-¿Entonces eso fue lo que pasó Kurosaki-kun?- preguntó Tatsumi-san visiblemente preocupado por Tsuzuki.

- Así es, tenemos que hacer algo rápido¡Tenemos que salvarle!- se apresuró a decir Hisoka mientras corría a la salida de la oficina, el jefe miró a Tatsumi indicándole con la mirada que acompañara a Hisoka junto con ambos GuShoShin para rescatar a Tsuzuki de Muraki, esta vez, de manera definitiva.

Tatsumi corrió junto con los hermanos GuShoShin detrás de Hisoka para comenzar la búsqueda desesperada por Tsuzuki.

En las afueras de Nagasaki, Muraki y Tsuzuki sostenían una fuerte batalla de invocaciones, a este punto ambos ya se encontraban fuertemente heridos pero sin ánimos de darse por vencidos.

-Déjeme verle sucumbir únicamente ante mis ojos Tsuzuki-san- decía constantemente Muraki ante un Tsuzuki furioso.

-Déjese de tonterías Muraki, no seré yo quien muera, no voy a darme por vencido, hice una promesa a Hisoka y la voy a cumplir- retó realizando la invocación de Byakko para acabar con otro más de los dragones de Muraki mientras Suzaku terminaba con un par de ellos.

Muraki contempló al gran tigre blanco, Byakko terminar con un solo disparo con dos dragones, sabía que no le sería fácil, ésta vez Tsuzuki en verdad quería conservar su vida como shinigami y estar al lado de aquel mocoso que tanto le irritaba…

-¡¡Tsuzuki-san!!- gritó entusiasmado el mayor de los GuShoShin al llegar donde el shinigami combatía junto con sus shikigami a Muraki.

-GuShoShin, que bueno verte…- dijo aliviado Tsuzuki aún pendiente de las invocaciones y constantes ataques de Muraki.

-Hisoka-san y Tatsumi-san están en su camino hacia acá, mi hermano está guiándolos- respondió GoShoShin a un Tsuzuki preocupado por la situación…

-No puede ser… van a correr peligro aquí- dijo preocupado mirándole de reojo.

-¿Qué pasa Tsuzuki-san¿Algo le preocupa?- rió burlonamente el siniestro doctor mientras veía a Hisoka y Tatsumi llegar al sitio donde combatían –parece que tenemos más visitas-

Tsuzuki volteó rápidamente hacia donde Tatsumi y Hisoka llegaban, enviando sellos para cubrirles del ataque de los dragones que estaban aún vivos, descuidándose acto aprovechado por un dragón para atacarle por orden de Muraki. El destello del ataque recibido por Tsuzuki encegueció a los shinigami recién llegados sorprendiéndolos.

-¡Tsuzuki!- gritó Hisoka corriendo hacia su compañero, Tatsumi intentó detenerlo sin lograrlo por lo que decidió unirse a los ataques contra aquellos dragones y el doctor Muraki…

_'Esta vez voy a acabarlo con mis propias manos doctor, por haberse metido nuevamente con uno de mis más queridos compañeros…'_

Pensaba Tatsumi fijando en su mirada a su distraído objetivo, Muraki, quien estaba más pendiente de las heridas de Tsuzuki que de cuidarse…

_Glosario:_

_EnmaCho: Es uno de los distritos en los que se divide Japón para los juicios a los muertos. El más importante buró de investigación, que sólo responde al EnmaDaiOh, donde trabajan los empleados más importantes del Meifu._

_EnmaDaiOh: Es la cabeza del JuOhCho._

_JuOhCho: Es una organización de tipo "gubernamental" que se encarga de la amisión, catalogación y envío de las almas de los muertos. Teóricamente cada país tiene uno de estos, para encargarse de sus propios muertos._

_Meifu: Tierra de los muertos._

_GuShoShin: Son dioses encargados de avisar las buenas y malas acciones de la humanidad al morir._


	4. Es tu fin…

**Es tu fin…**

Mientras Muraki, furioso, contemplaba a Tsuzuki desangrarse herido en el suelo entre los brazos de Hisoka, Tatsumi aprovechaba para atacar a sus dragones junto con Suzaku y Byakko terminándolos uno a uno sin que el malévolo doctor se diese cuenta de la situación y pudiese defenderse a tiempo ante algún ataque de Tatsumi-san o de alguno de los shikigami de Tsuzuki… 

-Resiste Tsuzuki… prometiste que no me dejarías solo- lloraba Hisoka angustiado por el deplorable estado de su compañero. 

-No voy a morir, voy a cumplir mi promesa…- intentó levantarse de entre los brazos del menor ante la encendida mirada de Muraki quien era, en ese instante blanco de los ataques de Tatsumi que aprovechaba ese momento de distracción obsesiva del doctor… 

-¡Aargh! Demonios…- se quejó Muraki de rodillas en el suelo ante el impacto contra su costado, ya se encontraba herido por los atinados ataques de Tsuzuki ahora estas nuevas heridas le dificultaban aún más lograr su objetivo, pero ya no había marcha atrás, con todo y ese cuarteto de estorbos iba a hacer todo lo posible por llevarse a Tsuzuki consigo… Se levantó como pudo decidido, haría el dragón más grande que jamás se hubiese visto y se lo llevaría consigo, sería suyo por toda la eternidad… 

-¡CUIDADO KUROSAKI-KUN!- gritó Tatsumi-san al ver el enorme dragón emergiendo de aquel pentagrama de fuego que Muraki había creado con su invocación… 

Hisoka se quedó pasmado mirando el tamaño de aquel dragón que amenazaba con despojarles de sus vidas como shinigami… Sin pensarlo dos veces Tsuzuki alejó a Hisoka para enfrentarse a ese dragón y terminar de una buena vez con aquel psicópata doctor. 

-¡TSUZUKI!- Hisoka estaba aterrado entre los brazos de Tatsumi que había recibido al menor después que Tsuzuki le empujara. 

-El lo logrará Kurosaki-kun, creamos en él- afirmó Tatsumi también preocupado por su compañero. 

Tsuzuki junto con Byakko y Suzaku luchaban con todas sus fuerzas contra aquel enorme dragón y Muraki, su creador, al punto de crear una gigantesca explosión, despidiendo con su fuerza a Hisoka, Tatsumi y los hermanos GuShoShin a varios metros de distancia… 

La potente luz y estruendo que generó la explosión logró aturdirles, una vez pasado el efecto Hisoka corrió a la escena donde Muraki yacía cubierto de sangre, estaba muriendo, en su rostro estaba impreso una expresión de insatisfacción que perturbó a Hisoka… 

-Tiene que ser mío…- balbuceaba ahogándose con su propia sangre, intentó levantarse cuando Tatsumi se lo impidió empujándolo de nuevo contra el suelo. 

-Kurosaki-kun ve con Tsuzuki, ahora, yo me encargo de Muraki- dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos de Hisoka logrando extraerlo del shock.   
-Sí, voy…- corrió buscando a Tsuzuki para hallarlo a unos metros de distancia de donde se había generado la explosión, se arrodilló a su lado para levantarlo entre sus brazos, sabía que no podría levantarlo por completo pero tenía que hacerlo volver en sí al menos -¡Tsuzuki! Resiste por favor, no me dejes solo…- sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos color esmeralda pese a que intentó mantener fría su cabeza y su corazón para poder ayudarlo… 

Ambos GuShoShin se apresuraron a llegar donde Hisoka sostenía a Tsuzuki entre sus brazos, miraron la escena con tristeza, Tsuzuki se encontraba en condiciones deplorables… Hisoka lo estrechó entre sus brazos colocando su rostro junto al ensangrentado rostro de su amado compañero, le suplicaba que reaccionara, que no le dejase solo, que lo quería a su lado sin obtener respuesta alguna que le satisficiera. 

Tatsumi se aproximó a donde se encontraban sus compañeros para ver lo que sucedía, su rostro se marcó con una mezcla entre coraje y tristeza profunda. 

-¿Qué pasó con el doctor Muraki Tatsumi-san?- preguntó el mayor de los GuShoShin 

-Murió sin pagar esto- apretó su puño molesto por la situación… 

-¡Tsuzuki!- exclamó Hisoka al verle reaccionar poco a poco, el menor de los GuShoShin se acercó de inmediato para ayudar en lo que fuese necesario. 

-Estoy bien- musitó titubeante Tsuzuki ante el asombro de Tatsumi y ambos GuShoShion, al escucharlo Hisoka lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos aún con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas… 

-Lo cumpliste, gracias Tsuzuki- murmuró débilmente Hisoka al oído izquierdo de Tsuzuki quien acarició tiernamente la cabeza del chico murmurando: 

-No voy a dejarte solo…- se iluminó su rostro con una cálida sonrisa que provocó ligero sonrojo en Hisoka, sonrojo que pasó desapercibido por Tatsumi y el menor de los GuShoShin, pero no para el mayor quien terminó diciendo: 

-Es hora de volver al EnmaCho, el caso ha sido resuelto y el doctor Muraki no dará más problemas- dijo entusiasmado ganando aceptación general ante la propuesta. 

Llegando al EnmaCho, estaban siendo esperados por el jefe Konoe y por Watari quienes habían aguardado el regreso de sus camaradas impacientemente… 

-Bienvenidos de vuelta Tsuzuki, Kurosaki-kun- dijo finalmente el jefe Konoe al verles llegar con heridas menores a comparación de cómo habían llegado la última vez que Muraki había intentado llevarse a Tsuzuki… 

-Gracias jefe- dijo sonriente, aunque denotando que se sentía adolorido por sus heridas, el mayor de los shinigami, llevando su mano izquierdo a su brazo derecho en señal de dolor, Hisoka agradeció la bienvenida con una ligera aunque preocupada sonrisa. 

-Será mejor que vayan a descansar, lo tienen merecido- dijo Konoe al verles 

-¡Pero antes déjenme mostrarles mi última creación!- exclamó Watari entusiasmado con una de sus típicas y extrañas máquinas –les presento un invento que revolucionará la cocina… este micro-horno que cuando aprietas este botón…- apretó el botón haciendo que la pequeña caja metálica creciera dejando ver un horno de un tamaño mediano, pero aún no muy práctico para hornear algo grande -¡TA¡TAAA!-

Todos le miraron sin salir de la estupefacción hasta que Tatsumi cubrió su rostro con su mano derecha… 

-Como siempre, tú y tu sentido del diseño e invención…- 

Todos rieron al notar la siempre serie reacción de Tatsumi-san a los inventos de Watari quién parecía despreocupado y alegre como siempre… del pequeño horno sacó un pequeño pan dándoselo a Tsuzuki… 

-Sé que te gusta, tómalo, es para ti- dijo sonriente el shinigami inventor. 

Los ojos amatista de Tsuzuki se iluminaron al instante que recibió el pequeño y dulce trozo de pan horneado en el nuevo invento de Watari… 

-¡GRACIAS WATARI!- agradeció efusivo con amplia sonrisa y su típica mirada de niño pequeño que tanto llenaba de calidez a sus compañeros. 

Hisoka y Tsuzuki se retiraron poco después de recibir el pan, estaban demasiado cansados y adoloridos para sentarse a charlar largamente sobre lo sucedido con Muraki y el caso en Nagasaki.   



	5. No te vayas de mi lado…

**No te vayas de mi lado…**

Llegaron finalmente a la alcoba a recostarse para descansar cuando Tsuzuki quebrantó el silencio que inundaba la habitación.

-Dijiste que no te dejara, que me quedara contigo y te lo prometí antes y pienso volver a hacerlo.- Dijo con una cálida sonrisa sin despegar la mirada de su asombrado compañero.- No voy a dejarte solo Hisoka. Gracias por salvarme nuevamente.- Y se lanzó a abrazarle sin importarle las heridas de ambos, besándolo tímidamente, acariciando dulcemente su rostro.

-Tan sólo… no te vayas de mi lado, te quiero.- Añadió con la mirada levemente iluminada el joven shinigami.

Tsuzuki rozó ligeramente las mejillas de su compañero, provocando en ellas un intenso rubor, este gesto le arrancó una sonrisa tierna. Besó lentamente los labios frente a él, apreciando cada sensación que aquel sencillo gesto le estaba provocando. Hisoka le abrazó fuertemente necesitando el apoyo y la calidez de su cuerpo.

-Quiero estar contigo siempre…- musitó al oído de Tsuzuki quien le devolvió una mirada sorprendida ante tales palabras. Al notar tal reacción comenzó a besar su cuello jugueteando sobre su tibia piel, su lengua degustaba el sabor de ese cuello que había querido probar desde hacía ya un buen rato.

Las caricias de Tsuzuki sobre su cuerpo fueron calmando sus nervios, relajándolo para que el jugueteo inicial fuera acompañado, segundos después, por caricias en la espalda y caderas de su compañero. Fue despojándolo poco a poco de sus prendas, una a una cedían para dejarle totalmente desnudo frente a él, al verlo así frente a él, no pudo hacer otra cosa que ruborizarse por completo poniéndose tenso una vez más. Tsuzuki le miró comprensivo y abrazándole le murmuró al oído.

-Si prefieres podemos sólo dormir juntos, no es necesario que hagamos nada…-

Pero de pronto fue silenciado por los labios de Hisoka quien al despegarse nuevamente añadió.

-Está bien, quiero estar contigo-

Lentamente comenzó a retirar su camisa ante la mirada expectante de Tsuzuki quien se acercó lentamente al joven shinigami para besar sus hombros dulcemente. Y arrancándole ligeros gemidos ahogados, su erección empezaba a hacerse cada vez más evidente, sintiendo molestia por la presión que el pantalón ejercía sobre su miembro...

-Permíteme- dijo Tsuzuki ayudándole a liberarse de la prenda que tanto estorbaba ahora, para sentarlo sobre la cama.

Besó el pecho de Hisoka haciéndole gemir, lo que provocó que este se apenara y llevara sus manos a sus labios para silenciarse. Sus mejillas arreboladas… todo aquel semblante era una imagen que llenaba a Tsuzuki de un intenso gozo y placer a la vez…

Las caricias sobre los muslos de Hisoka, aunado a los intensos y constantes besos que Tsuzuki repartía sobre el pecho y poco después sobre el vientre, acrecentaban con cada roce la excitación en el menor incrementando también el rubor sobre sus mejillas y la fuerza de sus gemidos, aunque aún intentaba silenciarlos con sus manos lo que le hacía verse verdaderamente hermoso al parecer de las intensas amatistas de Tsuzuki quien disfrutaba de cada gemido ahogado y cada ligero movimiento de tensión que Hisoka hacía...

Sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas al sentir la cálida lengua de Tsuzuki juguetear sobre su bajo vientre y recorrer lentamente su miembro antes de introducirlo poco a poco en su boca, el compás que iba tomando Tsuzuki estaba desesperando cada vez más a un impaciente Hisoka que, aunque tenso y nervioso, estaba disfrutando verdaderamente de aquella dulce tortura de la que estaba siendo presa… el calor que sentía en su vientre le estaba volviendo loco con cada roce, cada lengüeteada, cada caricia de las manos del mayor sobre su cuerpo…

-Ahh… yo… ahh… Tsuzuki…- gemía incontrolable Hisoka con las mejillas totalmente encendidas, Tsuzuki levanto ligeramente la mirada sin perder la concentración en saborear cada milímetro del erecto miembro de Hisoka…

El intenso placer estaba llevándolos a ambos a un éxtasis del que no habían sido presas con anterioridad, esa invasión de sensaciones en Hisoka le llevaba a murmurar entre gemidos 'No me dejes nunca'…

Se enderezó al sentir que estaba por venirse, se aferró a los hombros de Tsuzuki cuando por fin liberó el cálido semen en los labios de Tsuzuki quien lamió el blanquecino líquido relamiéndose los labios provocando que el sonrojo en Hisoka se incrementara nuevamente…

-Lo lamento- dijo el menor apenado.

-Para nada Hisoka, eres delicioso…- dijo murmurando al oído del chico mientras se recostaba sobre él.

Al sentir la fuerte erección de Tsuzuki en su bajo vientre Hisoka emitió un fuerte gemido lleno del placer que aquel constante roce que Tsuzuki estaba llevando a cabo contra su vientre y su miembro le provocaba… los constantes jadeos de ambos en el oído del otro, aunado a las repetidas y desesperadas caricias que recorrían sus cuerpos, estaban llenándolos de un cada vez más intenso placer, Hisoka cerró sus ojos en señal de desesperación, el calor que le inundaba estaba quemándolo sin que pudiese comprender todas las sensaciones que le llegaban como fogonazo a cada instante…

Tsuzuki detuvo lentamente aquel roce para poder besar los labios de Hisoka con pasión y desesperación a la vez, Hisoka respondió aquel beso con igual pasión desenfrenada mientras su mano recorría el vientre y tomaba el erecto pene de Tsuzuki para acariciarlo arrancándole un profundo gemido que hizo sonreír ampliamente al joven shinigami…

-¿Estas listo Hisoka?- preguntó con voz grave Tsuzuki.

Aquella calidez de su aliento sobre su cuello provocó un ligero escalofrío en Hisoka quien asintió sonriente, un rápido beso y la incorporación de Tsuzuki quien acarició intensamente su cadera para después levantarla y así, facilitarse la entrada en la cálida estrechez del muchacho, quien al sentir aquella invasión emitió un ligero quejido de dolor aferrando sus manos fuertemente a las sábanas y cerrando sus esmeraldas totalmente sonrojado…

-Podemos detenernos Hisoka- dijo preocupado Tsuzuki al ver la expresión del menor quien abrió levemente sus ojos con una ligera sonrisa y dijo:

-Continúa por favor… ahhh… si…-

Tsuzuki entró lentamente en el cuerpo de Hisoka evitando lastimarlo lo más que pudiera… cuando por fin logró entrar se detuvo unos minutos para esperar que el cuerpo del menor se relajara un poco y poder proceder, acariciaba el pecho y vientre del chico quien gemía ahogadamente de nuevo, señal que ya podría comenzar a moverse en el cálido interior de su ahora amante…

El acompasado movimiento de Tsuzuki, quien se inclinaba de vez en vez para intensificarlo, le colmaba de emociones que estaban haciéndolo presa de una pasión que le dominaba desde dentro haciéndole levantarse y aferrarse al cuello de Tsuzuki mientras este continuaba aquel movimiento en su interior, besó con impaciencia los labios del mayor, y, dejándose llevar por todas aquellas sensaciones que le invadían cedió a mover ligeramente su cadera para incrementar aquel placer que estaba inundándole hasta casi perder la cabeza.

Tsuzuki apretó la cadera de Hisoka en señal de que estaba por vaciarse en su interior, el menor agitó ligeramente la cadera provocando que Tsuzuki eyaculase en su interior, la calidez de aquel semen le llevó al clímax derramando el suyo en el vientre del mayor, se desplomaron sobre el cómodo colchón de la cama, totalmente extenuados, salió lentamente del interior de Hisoka para recostarse a su lado y poder acariciarlo y besarlo a placer…

-No te vayas nunca de mi lado Tsuzuki… sin importar lo que suceda- dijo Hisoka entre besos y caricias posando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amante.

-Te amo Hisoka, voy a estar contigo siempre…- selló la promesa besando apasionadamente los labios de su compañero y amante, con quien compartiría todos sus sentimientos y muchas noches más de amor y pasión desenfrenada.

**FIN**

**-.- **

**Notas Finales del Fic:**

-Fic ganador del primer lugar a Fics Románticos de Yami no Matsuei en la premiación "HdY 2006". ¡Gracias!

-Es mi primer fic de Yami no Matsuei XD.

-Espero haya sido de su agrado, cualquier detalle favor de comunicármelo por review, ya se pueden dejar reviews anónimos hasta donde sé, si me dejan review así me gustaría poder responderles, por favor dejen su e-mail. Sino, de antemano les agradezco su interés.

**¡Gracias por leer la historia!**

_**Saga Zuster**_


End file.
